1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for producing electrically conductive connections between one or a plurality of conductive members with direct contact by pressing or crimping, having a tool head driven, for example, electrically or pneumatically, in particular a crimping head with two jaws supported on a carrier or positioned in a housing, a switching or control device, as well as a switch which is actuated by a member which can be inserted into the tool head.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices of the type mentioned above, which are also called electrical or pneumatic clamping devices, are typically used for a non-soldered connection of pinch connectors with and without insulation, as well as of crimp connectors. The devices may also be in the form of pneumatic crimping device with crimping heads which can be easily handled by the user. The working cylinder can be integrated into the handle of the crimping device. It then is possible, for example, to insert into the crimping head of such devices a wire end sleeve with a plastic collar, and the desired connection is made after the device has been switched on. Since the depth of the crimping head and the length of the wire end sleeve may be different, it is not always assured in known devices described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,846, that the wire end sleeves are pinched or crimped at the desired spots.